


aint no magic in the break(down)

by XellyChan



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Repetition, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is tv snow and then there is nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aint no magic in the break(down)

A story in which nothing is said

There is silence. There is noise.

Silence. Noise.

Noise. Silence.

It switches on. It switches off.

On. Off.

Your mind is blank static

There is nothing but tv snow

There is tv snow and then there is nothing.

Your mind is static interference

_Interference_

The door is closed. You open it.

                                                 The door is open. You close it.

_You want to tear the door off its hinges_

__

Your stomach squirms. Something in your stomach squirms. You want to be sick. You are sick. You want to be sick. You become sick

Sick

Sick

You are never sick

You are always sick

Your fingers ache, your fingers are numb. They are cold, stiff. They are hot, curled. Your fingers are numb, your fingers ache.

_Your fists are clenched._

You open your mouth. You close your mouth. You have something to say. You can’t remember how to talk. You want to talk. You never want to speak.

Silence is distracting. Noise is distracting.

You want to hear music. You wish you were deaf.

Noise. Silence.

Speak. Sick.

Open. Closed.

“Hell is,” you start. Then you stop.

“Hell is,” you start.  you stop

hell is

you

start

hell is

you

stop

Repeat after me.

Repeat

Repeat

Repeat after you

You can’t _breathe._

**You** can’t breathe.

You can’t breathe

you can’t hear

you can’t

hear

you can’t talk

you can’t

t a l k

Your leg bounces up.

Your leg bounces down.

Shake, tremble, jitter

tremble, jitter, shake

anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious

anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious

anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious

anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious

anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious

anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious anxious

a

n                                                                                                anxious

x

i                                                                                                                                                                               anxious

o                                        anxious

u

s

anxious

anxious

                                                                                                          anxious                                                                                    anxious

                                                                                              a

                                                                                              n

                                                                                              x

                                                                                               i

                                                                                              o

                                                                                              u

                                                                                              s

You do not like the taste of medicine. You think you shouldnt swallow the pills they give you.

It’s in your brain,

they tell you

_It’s not in your brain._

They tell you,

It’s in your brain

(tell us your problems)

you do not have any

(i dont have many problems)

you have too many to name

Something meaningful

something without meaning

negative spaces

positive

The bad influences in your life

the good

do you have any

do you

           Yes. No.

You have to write.

You cannot write

You hate to write

You can write

_the pen flows_

**The pen is empty**

(touch you remember touch)

(touch you dont know touch)

You dole out time

You hoard time

you have plenty of time

you have no time

the clock ticks the clock ticks the clock ticks

you can’t read the numbers

(talk to us)

_i cant_

(trust us)

_i wont_

your pen taps the paper

your pen taps the paper

your pen taps the paper

you have no words

**Author's Note:**

> idk idk  
> idk
> 
> it happens sometimes


End file.
